


Coincidence [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Coincidence" by meridian_rose.</p><p>Mal is looking for River in a marketplace but finds Cam instead.</p><p>
  <i>"What are you?" he asked. "A clone?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125567) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



Length: 5:33  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/coincidence.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Used to fill my "secret twin/doppelganger" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
